Rowan's Eyes
by Confused Grapefruit
Summary: My name is Rowan Feluchia of the Lost Woods. Zelda the princes is in need of help again but no one has come to save her. I keep telling everyone about my dream about how the hero of time will save her and us from evil but no one wil listen. Will you?


**A.N: **This story was an idea of mine that I've had for the longest time but just now had the inspiration to write it .

**Disclaimer:** Any of the Feluchia's and various people related to them in some way are mine while Link and any other Hylian people and such aren't mine...

* * *

_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

I awoke to the familiar sound of the morning bell chime in my sleepy village of Caire in the Lost Woods of Hyrule. My name is Rowan Feluchia; I live with my mother Liea, my sister Gin and my father Argoss. I am a ripe age of 18 teetering on the brink of full adulthood and I have been here for most of my existence, well, since I was 9 months old that is. I sat up and rubbed my sleep-encrusted eyes so that I would wake up. I slid my slim frame out of my soft bed, slipped my bare feet into a pair of old slippers, and shuffled over to my cracked mirror. My long red hair was disheveled from my tumulus dream ridden sleep which accompanied my bruised sleep-less green eyes; I did my best to clean up before my mother called me down to breakfast like she did every morning. I walked over to my closet and picked out a light moss-green floor-length dress and a brown belt to match. I did not want to wake up but the beckoning calls of mother to come down to eat reached my pointed ears and told me to hurry up.

"Rowan, how many times do I have to call you? Get down here now before I feed your plate to the dogs." My mother was being facetious as always. She would threaten me with my food so I would drag my sleepy self out of bed.

"Coming mother..." I replied.

"You better young lady or it's the dogs!" I trudged my sleepy personage to the table down the stairs from by bedroom. "Finally, took you long enough sleeping beauty?"

"I didn't sleep well mother. It was the dream again..."

"That again, really, how many times are you going to spew such nonsense? I had better not hear anything more about the hero of time or such stuff like it or you will get extra duties today. Do you understand me Rowan?"

"But..." I started.  
"Rowan..." she threatened.

"Fine...but it was real." I quipped.

* * *

After breakfast, I usually go out to the back of our house and tend to the beasts but today that was Gin's job. Gin Feluchia is my half-sister, she is my father's daughter but she has a different mother. She is older than I am by 5 years and 3 months and insanely beautiful. She has large violet eyes and lush medium length blond hair. Gin is a mild tempered sister who mainly keeps to herself as she is studying magic from our local sorcerer. When she isn't at home, she is with her master, Cowl, who lives just outside our magical city by a league or so north. He is a mild mannered wizard with exceptional cloth magery and love magery abilities.

"Rowan, what a surprise seeing you here, you do know it's my turn to tend to the horses right?"

"Yes Gin, I know that it's your turn. I need to collect the eggs for market though." I said a little annoyed. "Why don't you go back to your little master and learn more magic spells." I glared at her.

"Rowan, how dare you!" Gin yelled. "I've never heard you yell at a single soul and yet you stand here and insult me! You have changed beyond knowing since I've been back, and don't you dare blame it on that fake dream of yours." Gin looked like she was about to burst into a tumult of tears from what I said and she judged.

"Gin, I don't know what that magician of yours has been feeding into your head but I haven't changed even a little bit." I looked at her with remorseful eyes but it didn't work, she just started to cry silently as my words sunk in more. "Gin, I'm sorry. I never should have said what I said but I didn't get enough sleep and I'm on a bit of an edge."

"I-I told you n-not to blame it o-on t-that d-dream of yours." She sobbed.

"What's wrong Gin?" I asked as softly as I could.

"None of your business." Gin huffed.

"Does it have to do with Cowl?" I looked at her but she didn't answer.

"N-no."

"Rowan, hurry up! We need those eggs, the cart is almost here!"

"Alright mother!" I yelled; there was a cart that my neighbor down the road used to take his things to market in; he always let my mother or Gin go with him when my father wasn't home. I took the eggs to my mother in the house and left Gin out there crying.

* * *

As soon my mother left I grabbed my bag and boots and went out the back door to get my horse and take a ride out to the lake. I sorely needed it, the calm cool water, the soft sand and the trees all around make for a wonderful scene and getaway. Of course, I was the only one to know of it in my family; Gin, my mother and my father have no clue we have such a wonderful place like this close to home. I walked out to the stable to get my horse, Sonya. She has a dark grey, almost black coat and a long braided black mane. Truth be told though, she used to be my sister Gin's before she got a flying cloak from her master. I walked up to her, patted her head and saddled her up, strapping my bag on the side, hefting myself up with the worn stirrups into the leather saddle. I re-adjusted myself a bit before urging her to the water hole to drink something before we went. She didn't really drink a sufficient amount but it would do. We took off northward toward the lake at full gallop, I loved feeling the august air in my hair, and it was relaxing and exhilarating having my hair whipped back from my scalp behind me. We had to weave our way through the trees though so we wouldn't crash; it was a challenge to the inexperienced rider but to those who knew what they were doing it was easy enough. The trees around me were rushing by faster than you could imagine. It didn't take long to get to the lake, only about 20 minutes elapsed.

"Here you go Sonya." I said, giving her an apple as I slid off her back, unsaddled her and let her roam. I walked over to the water's edge, tied my skirt up and wadded in.

"Ahhhh, that's perfect." I sighed. The cool clear lake water was undulating around my feet from an unseen breeze. The sand was muddy from where the water touched it gently. My feet were sinking down in the muck and I walked back to the water's edge to sit down. It was calm and peaceful here in the middle of nowhere just being by myself. It didn't take long for me to lie down and start to dream.


End file.
